LoZ: The Underground
by mrdrslender
Summary: Link falls into a hole that transports him to the underground. What will happen to him? How will he face this situation? This story kind of follows the game but is set after the neutral/pacifist run. The Link that falls is Child Link after defeating Ganondorf.


Link's climb up death mountain led him to a mysterious opening he had never noticed before. Behind him, a Goron watched as he appeared to look at nothing and eventually walk through the side of the path. He shrugged it off as just seeing things, and continued with what he was doing prior. Inside the opening, Link discovered a huge hole, that seemed to go down pretty far. He didn't have the necessary tools to safely descend, so he decided he'd come back when he did. As he turned around, a strong breeze came through, knocking him off balance, and down the hole. As he was falling, he flipped over from looking up to looking down, into the hole, and saw a flash of green light. He sensed the magic from it, and knew to expect the unexpected as the magic from the light put him to sleep while he dropped into the unknown abyss beyond the hole.

In his sleep, he heard a male voice. It was warning him, "Don't trust everything, yet don't be suspicious of everything." It seemed cryptic, yet very easy for \to understand. After that, he awoke on a bed of golden flowers, that smelled very familiar, like those from Zelda's garden. Those beautiful flowers that created a great atmosphere, as well as a great scent. Link pulled himself off the flower bed and eyed his surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked himself. He couldn't remember the last time he fell down a hole, but he sure knew it was for a good reason, like finding rupees or an item or something. This time, he found a headache, and a room that had architecture that was akin to the temple of time, with pillars at four corners of the room. Eventually, after enough examining, he noticed a hallway. From his original position on the flower bed, it blended in with everything else. So he had to move around a bit to notice it. At the end of the hallway he encountered a purple archway which he continued through without questioning it, can't be any weirder than what was happening presently. As he walked through, the room that appeared completely dark on the other side, lit up a bit to reveal a lone patch of grass, and a yellow flower with smiling face. He thought nothing of it considering he's seen worse, and approached it.

His advance was halted when the little flower spoke to him, "Howdy!" Link was dumbfounded, yet not very surprised. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." _Wow, big surprise, I never could've guessed._ Link thought. "You must be new to the underground, aren'tcha?" Link said nothing in response, as this was a pretty awkward situation. "You're a lot like this other human that fell, but still different somehow. Anyway, someone's going to have to teach you how things work around here. Guess little old me will have to do." After that, the room around him became dark, and the colorful flower, became black and white. Floating in front of him, was an orange-colored heart that had a bit of red at the tip. A little tune could be heard as Flowey began explaining. "You see that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being." As of right now, this flower was being quite helpful, seeing as how this was a very different place, perhaps even a different world, and he knew nothing of how it worked. "Your soul starts of weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Link gave a look of confusion when he said that, triggering a response. "What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course. You want some, right? I'll share some with you." The flower winked and summoned white pellets that rose from the ground and floated above him. "Down here, LOVE is shared through little white...'friendliness pellets'. Are you ready? Move around get as many as you can." The pellets flew towards Link, and he noticed that Flowey was watching in anticipation. Immediately it was suspicious, and Link dodged all of them. The tone if the tune went down a bit and the Flower grew a slightly annoyed face, as he said, "Hey buddy, you missed 'em. Let's try this again ok?" More pellets were summoned, and Link dodged them again as they whizzed right past. The flower became even more annoyed as the tone of the tune decreased again. "Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BUL-friendliness pellets." Annoyed at his attempts, Link drew his sword and slashed at what he now knew was an attack, destroying all of the bullets.

"You know what's going on here don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer." The flower said, growing a creepy smile. Suddenly, Link was surrounded by bullets. "DIE!" The bullets closed in on him slowly as the flower laughed a bone chilling laugh. He took up a stance and prepared a spin attack, performing it as they got just close enough, destroying all of them. The flower snapped to a look of surprise, "How-" His question was interrupted when a fireball away the plant. A humanoid goat, holding the hand of a boy with ears different than his own stepped in front of Link, insulting the plant before turning to him.

"Do not be afraid anymore my child. I am Toriel, former caretaker of these ruins, and this is Frisk. We were just on a stroll when we heard that foul laugh. Come, we shall help you." _Now these two were trust worthy._ Link thought as he followed them throught the next arch. It had the same effect, dark on one side, and when he walked through, the room just lit up. There was pile of red leaves in between two staircases that wrapped around the pile a little bit, creating a sort of pool of leaves in front of the ledge that just completed the whole atmosphere. Link noticed something that seemed to shine through the leaves, which upon closer examination, was actually above the leaves. As they approached, Frisk pulled on Link's sleeve, as if asking him to follow, and Link obliged. They ran up to the shining object and Link finally knew that it was actually just a star of some kind.

"Touch it." Frisk urged. Link hesitantly held out his hand as Frisk held out both hands, and touched the star. An unknown feeling rushed through Link's body. It seemed to be a combination of different feelings, which he could describe one of them, courage. The same courage that allowed him to face danger head on but the other one, he didn't remember. The group proceeded up the stairs and through the door.

Somewhere else in the underground...

"Even you, are a mistake, Chuck." The glitched form of Sans known as Error Sans stated, "Since y-y-y-y-you aren't from the original t-t-t-timeline."

"It's kind of hard to understand you when you stutter so much, Error, and actually I'm not a mistake," The black-robed Chuck replied. "I don't think a mistake would have full knowledge of timelines and worlds, or even be able to travel between them for that matter. In order for me to travel to different worlds, I have to know a place and person from the world I'm trying to travel to as well as knowing what world I'm going to. Say for example, the world from a book, I'll read the layout of somewhere, and the personality of someone. What I read is the original timeline, and there are infinitely many timelines for different things that could've possibly happened, not including alternate universes. Furthermore-"

"SHUT IT!" Error shouted, "Wrong, wrong, it's all wr-wr-wrong! There are no other w-w-w-worlds but this one, and the t-timelines other than mine are just blips on the radar, unwanted static, trash... on the road."

"Think what you want, but you can't hide from the truth." Chuck retorts, warping out of the way as Error shoots blue strings at him. "If I'm an Error, than I wouldn't be able to copy this timeline, and travel back to before you shot that at me allowing me to dodge it, as well as destroy the other timeline. I'm not able to travel through time, but I am able to travel to a certain time in another timeline. If only you had my knowledge, you could do it too." Chuck warps out, leaving Error to think about everything.

"I don't care! My knowledge is s-s-superior! I'll prove it!" Error shouts to himself.

Back in the ruins...

"Let's see if you can figure out this puzzle, don't worry, if you fall, you won't be hurt." Toriel stated. Frisk walks ahead, waving at Link to follow, "No Frisk, let him try this one himself. Link head down the room and noticed the arch to the next room. He bound towards it, when the floor collapsed under him, and he fell onto a patch of leaves that broke his fall. He noticed the sign on the wall and read it. "Don't step on the leaves." Link carefully made his way back without stepping on the leaves when he realized, the solution. When he got back to the top, he followed the path downstairs, and made his way through. Toriel clapped as she congratulated him, and followed his path to him. They continued solving each puzzle together and eventually left the ruins, Link armed with the knowledge of fights.

Earlier...

"Now, if your pretty much human, monsters may attack you. When you encounter a monster you will enter a fight, when you are in a fight, you will take turns performing actions." Toriel explained, "I suggest your actions be trying to strike up a conversation, unless you are hurt, then you should heal. If I can't come to resolve the conflict, convince them not to fight then please, spare them."

Back to Link...

Link notices another star, like at the ruins, which he touches as he passes by it. This time he knows exactly what both the feelings are. Bravery for his courage to stand against anything, and Determination for his inability to give up until it's he touches the stars, these feelings fill his body, and eventually his soul. As he looks up from thinking about it he is confronted by a skeleton of sorts. He had white dots in his eyesockets, and a big, wide smile. He wore a blue hoodie that he had his hands in, and pink slippers as well as black shorts with a white stripe on either leg. "Heya." The skeleton said, somehow without moving it's mouth. "You're a new face. Couldn't wait to start killing could ya'?"

"What?" Link asked. He hadn't killed a single monster from here yet. "Who are you anyway?"

"The names Sans, and I know your true personality. Your LOVE is 7. I'm surprised you didn't kill Toriel and Frisk yet. You have 710 EXP. Do you know what those are?" Link shook his head and Sans responded, "EXP is an acronym, it stands for 'Execution Points.' A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP your LOVE increases. LOVE, too is an acronym, it stands for 'Level of Violence.' A way of measuring someone's capacity too hurt others. You, you have a LOVE of 7, and you just went through the ruins. People like you. I have been through too much, to allow people like you to progress any further."

Frisk and Toriel eventually return in search of Link. "No Sans, please!" Frisk requested. Sans rose a wall of bone with his hand, blocking there advance.

"No! I'll teach this killer something he should've known for a while." Sans refused.

"You don't understand." Frisk shouted, but to no avail. The area became dark again, and Sans became black and white.

"It's a nice day out, the snow is fresh. Perfect day for kids like you..." Link's sight went black as everything paused and when it returned, Sans stood with empty eye sockets, in front of him. "To burn in hell." Link watched as the red in his soul grew, and he became more determined. He dodged the bones whizzing by him. And attempted to talk him out of fighting. "If you don't want to fight, then why'd you kill that many monsters. You're going to have to fight because..." Sans paused as two blasters came down and shot at the act and mercy buttons that weren't visible to him, destroying them. "I won't let you do other wise." Megalovania began to play and he stood there waiting his turn, observing Link. Link attempted to speak to Sans and noticed he actually couldn't. He then decided to cast Farore's Wind where he stood before going for an attack, missing as he expected, and forcing him towards the spell's area. Eventually Sans threw him away as his one eye glowed, and rose bones from under him, hitting him for quite a bit of damage when he noticed, his Karmic Retribution wasn't affecting him. He brushed this off as Link started his attack again, then shouted, "Farore's Wind!" Teleporting him behind Sans. In a panic, Sans teleported before Link's next attack landed, and fired a Gaster Blaster. Suddenly, a man in black robes jumped in front of Link, and blocked the blast with a magic shield that looked like the Triforce.

"You should have noticed your mistake when your KR didn't affect him, Sans." He stated, before motioning a hand down, which in turn brought down the bones that kept Frisk and Toriel back. He then held his hand towards Sans and threw it down, slamming Sans to the ground. "And if you don't start noticing your mistakes sooner, you'll have to answer to me."


End file.
